


《清晖溯流光》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	《清晖溯流光》

文/夏序清和草未歇

1  
“王爷！”地上黑压压跪着一片，盔甲早已卸下丢在一旁，榻上被唤做将军的男子扯开身上被血浸湿的衣衫，露出前胸触目惊心的伤口，虽然强忍疼痛，紧蹙的眉头还是流露出牵到伤口的痛楚。  
朴玉在边上看的真切，附在朴灿烈耳边，“王爷，要不我还是去找艺兴公子来吧。”

朴灿烈没有立即接话，嘴唇因为失血开始泛白，拧紧了浓眉吐了两个字，“不用。”朴玉一溜烟就跑的没影了，朴灿烈的一只手还紧紧攥着，这一仗打的着实丢人，多少年没被伤成这样了。  
不消一会儿，朴玉就回来了，不负众望的，他还领着张艺兴。  
“这么大人了，又伤成这样。”张艺兴看了一眼，把药箱搁在小几上，嘴上话没停。  
“朴玉！让你多嘴。”朴灿烈横眉，瞪着朴玉，吓得朴玉直往张艺兴身后躲。  
张艺兴按按朴灿烈的伤口，这种刀斧伤其实只伤筋骨，以朴灿烈的身子骨来看不消几日，也能养的七七八八，却依旧拉下脸来，“开个方子吃几副药也就大好了，王爷怕不是嫌府里养我这个富贵闲人累赘，偏偏要找事给我做。”  
“领兵打仗，哪里能不受伤啊…”朴灿烈看着张艺兴的表情，一时间没了话，只得讪笑。  
一屋子亲兵和下人鸦雀无声，张艺兴拿出笺纸，提笔洋洋洒洒写了几大张，让朴玉带着出去抓药。张艺兴在药箱里摸出白布和金创药，回头看了看朴灿烈，像是下定了什么决心似的。朴灿烈把他的反应看在眼里，就在张艺兴刚走到自己跟前的时候，“让下人来吧，你回去休息就好了，这些事不用你伺候。”  
张艺兴闻言把手上的东西交给一旁的小厮，“徽儿，你给王爷上完药以后在这儿等着，把朴玉抓好的药带到咱们院儿里煎。”徽儿点点头，目送着自家主人拿着药箱出了门。

张艺兴在院里煎药的时候，已是日落时分。西陲的孤烟落日好看的紧，夕阳将这个身着白狐斗篷的年轻男子周身镀上了一层金色，看起来神圣，又不可亵渎。张艺兴手中的蒲扇有一搭没一搭的摇着，思绪却早就不知道飘到了哪里。  
实在是，太讨厌血了。讨厌到看到汩汩鲜血涌出，那场面总是刺中张艺兴记忆里最隐秘的地方，扎得他痛彻心扉。  
“公子。”朴玉不知道是什么时候来的，看着张艺兴坐在院里愣神，不由得出声来唤。  
“来了？给灿烈端过去吧。”张艺兴冲朴玉笑了笑，挥手示意小徽把药倒进小玉碗里，装进食盒递给朴玉。  
“是，公子。”朴玉从小徽手中接下食盒，转身走了两步，又突然回头，“快入夜了，寒气重，公子别坐院里着了凉，王爷会心疼的。”  
张艺兴拢着衣服的手顿了顿，突然笑了，“朴玉，以后别自作主张了，小心他抽你鞭子。”

他会心疼的。  
他又凭什么心疼？  
张艺兴这个夜里睡得极不安稳，梦魇缠身，他最不愿梦到的，一力在意识中克制的，就因为白天一个小小插曲就那么喷薄而出，除了喷射到自己脸上的鲜血，还有声嘶力竭的呐喊，如此真实。  
狼烟之下，举目浮尸，被鲜血染红了衣襟的自己光着脚不知道要往哪里走。  
马嘶？又有追兵吗？张艺兴下意识的躺到地上，害怕被马的主人抓住。马蹄声越来越近，来回徘徊，就那么直挺挺停到自己身前。  
被认出来了吗？刚想偷偷睁开眼睛，“对不起，我没能及时到。”  
张艺兴紧绷的神经一下子松弛下来，自己好像冰天雪地间里孤立无援的孤魂野鬼找到了柴火。“是灿烈吗？”  
朴灿烈伸手把张艺兴捞到马背上，“对不起啊，我来得太迟了？”  
张艺兴闻声啜泣了一下，突然醒了过来。

原来，又是这糟糕的梦境，“我就知道，你今晚要做噩梦。”梦中人的声音与耳边传来的声音交叠，让他疑心自己是不是疯魔了。  
张艺兴身子缩了一下，才看清楚屋中坐了个人，“那又怎么样？你已经很久不和我一起睡了，灿烈表弟。”

“到底不是年少，有些糊涂事不能不忌讳着。”黑影动了动，走到张艺兴的床上，他想坐起来，却被按住被角，“天冷，别乱动了。”  
“到底在你心里也不过是起子糊涂事。”张艺兴脱了力一般的手缩回被窝里。

朴灿烈叹了口气，掀起被子也躺了进去。身上还有几丝寒气，牵动起胸前的伤口不免疼得嘶了几声，“好了，别乱动。”张艺兴转过头，月光皎皎，透过窗纱映到朴灿烈的脸上，像蛾子一样的睫毛低垂着，眼睛只是闭着，道是他还没有睡着，原是假寐。张艺兴伸手过去，还没触到，“表哥，别玩了，睡吧。”

张艺兴静静的躺着，夜晚的时光流逝似乎格外缓慢，黑暗像是张开了一张大口，把人要一口吞掉，张艺兴似梦非醒的过了好一会儿，突然听到身边的人在他耳边说，“日日望长安，何时能回京啊。”京城的种种好似梦一般，张艺兴倒是不愿再回去。一下子不愿意搭话，空气瞬间滞住，停了半晌，“艺兴，若是…”  
张艺兴听着这话音，翻了个身，“你到底没有秦王的手段，莫不是也想搞玄武门之变？无召之将领兵进京勤王，要掉脑袋的。”等了一会儿，朴灿烈没有接话，“或者你自己回去吧。”  
“我总是，要同你在一起的。”朴灿烈拍拍张艺兴的背，触到身边人肩胛骨时皱了皱眉，“你几时这么瘦了？”  
没有听到回答，朴灿烈往近靠了靠，手圈住张艺兴的腰，将头抵在张艺兴的背上。

“你说都是糊涂一场，可是灿烈，你好像硬了。”张艺兴抽泣了一下，隔着裤子握住了朴灿烈的巨物。  
朴灿烈撑起身子，把张艺兴压到身下，“可人活着，总不能连片刻的糊涂都没有。”张艺兴的唇他曾经亲吻过无数次，而今衔在嘴里，那温软滋味一点也没有改变。  
他笑时脸颊边的小酒窝，被情欲笼罩意乱情迷时朦胧眼神，还有妙不可言的…让朴灿烈有时真的不知道到底是谁，沉溺在这场荒唐之中。  
叭！叭！还未痊愈的伤口被撕裂，鲜血滴落在张艺兴雪白的亵衣上，开出点点殷红的花。  
“别做了，”张艺兴推了朴灿烈一把，“睡吧。”  
朴灿烈躺回去，伸手摸了一把张艺兴的泪痕，“以后不要再哭了。”

“灿烈，我好像只有你了呢。”  
“若是回京，和我一起吧。”

2  
半晌再没个动静，就着窗外滴滴答答的雨声，张艺兴又陷入了似梦非梦的睡眠中。  
望长安？  
与朴灿烈是牵挂，  
与张艺兴是了无牵挂的地名罢了。

翌日天还未亮，张艺兴就听到窸窸窣窣一阵响动，朴灿烈径自穿好靴袜，掩了被角。立在床前的时候忽而停下来顿了顿，张艺兴知道自己睫毛在颤，却没有睁眼。疑心床前的人要吻下来，朴灿烈只是摸了摸张艺兴的额角，进而离去。  
谁都没有听到，随着渐行渐远的脚步声一起的那声细不可闻的叹息，除了张艺兴自己。

镇守西域的这些年，幸得边陲安宁，敌军不曾大肆惊扰，这回西境突然进犯让朴灿烈措手不及。  
昨晚一面似是让两人关系破了冰，朴灿烈一夜未归，朴玉猜了个七七八八，正准备着人赶着去张艺兴院里给两人送早膳的功夫，朴灿烈伴着他的话音就回来了。  
“王爷，这…”朴灿烈看了一眼忙活缭乱的朴玉厉声道，“在做什么？”其他人自是不敢再动，整个房子里没有人敢大声出气，唯有朴玉上前接话，“爷，正给您和艺兴公子准备早膳呢。”  
朴灿烈挥了挥手让众人都去忙活，在朴玉将将转身出门的时候，叫住了他，“那边别去送了，打发人请到这边来吃吧。”  
朴玉到底是细心，张艺兴搅动着碗里的白粥时还这么想着，也不知道是不是自己会错了意，这清粥到底是为自己，还是为朴灿烈。  
“那帮狼崽子喂不熟，非得打得不敢再犯不可。”朴灿烈看张艺兴走神，以为他在忧心近来的战事。“也不知道是谁铩羽而归，真不知对方是哪路神通。”张艺兴咯咯的笑，过后又觉得这样不合时宜。  
朴灿烈笑着耸耸肩不置可否，倒是朴玉添粥的时候接了话，“胜败乃兵家常事，除了侯爷那样的英雄…”一下子住了口，直直对上朴灿烈铁青的脸，“滚下去，自己去领鞭子吧。”朴玉知道触了朴灿烈逆鳞，不敢为自己求情。骨瓷与桌面相撞发出清脆响声，张艺兴放下还带着热汽的粥碗，踉踉跄跄离开了。  
该死的东西，扎人心窝子的本事倒是比疆场上杀敌厉害百倍，没一处让人顺心的。朴灿烈一把将茶杯掷出去，摔了个粉碎。

刚刚缓和的气氛被这起子事一闹，两个人又不怎么见面了，朴玉也几天不敢到朴灿烈跟前去。  
朝中不消多时便谴了人来，朴灿烈起初以为是来问责，细想也知道小小一役败仗，还惊动不到自己那父亲。  
“王爷，太后不好了。皇后娘娘的意思是希望诸位王爷早做准备，赶回去奔丧。”使者话说的委婉，是了，若不是祖母对孙儿们念念不忘，那个女人又怎么肯让其他人回去碍眼。  
朴灿烈将使者请下去，自己愣愣的坐在厅里。  
上一次与艺兴不欢而散是几天前的事了？几日来他为自己想了千般说辞，想着艺兴定然是不愿意见人，眼下他却又急需要一个人诉说。  
饮了几大盏缇齐，才叩开了张艺兴的房门。

“伤可大好了？”张艺兴披着玄狐大氅来应门的时候，还没接近就闻到了朴灿烈周身的酒气。医者仁心，免不了生出不满想要絮叨，却被朴灿烈上前咬住了唇瓣，堵的说不出半句。  
大氅应声落地，朴灿烈才看清他原是光着脚过来的，便将张艺兴打横抱起来，往内室走去。摸着榻上还有温热，想是张艺兴已经睡了，自己却突然造访，心里倒是生了几丝歉疚。  
朴灿烈有意想将这几日自己没有过来稍作解释，却被张艺兴突然拥住。一切似是尽在不言中，朴灿烈也想着若是他已经不在意，反而少说为好，便伸手去解张艺兴的亵衣。  
和自己不一样，张艺兴的皮肤呈现出不见天日养就的瓷白，触感光滑让他着迷。理智千万次告诫自己这个人是自己的表哥，可每次伏在这具美好的身体上，他又觉得自己的理智消失殆尽。  
轻轻含住表哥的什物的时候，放在张艺兴腰上的手似乎感觉到了颤抖。几下套弄便让张艺兴情动不已，朴灿烈对张艺兴身上的敏感地带再熟稔不过，这点谁都无法质疑。突然放开，失去了包裹的温热让张艺兴不满的挺了挺身子，朴灿烈舌尖往下，恶劣的舔了舔入口，也不深入。看着张艺兴身子逐渐泛红，朴灿烈起身重新压了上去同时送了根手指进去轻车熟路的缓缓抽动，眼见着那处逐渐松动，便将那活儿放了进去。  
绕是熟络，却也许久未做。张艺兴一下子承受不住，痛哼了几下。他咬着唇的样子真美，朴灿烈看着失了神，不觉下手没个轻重，逼得张艺兴落了泪。泪珠滚在枕帕上，晕出点点深色。  
“对不起。”朴灿烈去摸张艺兴未曾滑落的泪珠，声音也柔了几分。张艺兴嘴唇发白，身体还难耐着，朴灿烈只得耐下心来，舔弄张艺兴的脖子，另一只手也不曾放松，一下一下抚着张艺兴的背。感受到那个地方逐渐放松，朴灿烈才开始深深浅浅的律动。  
“我们过几日便启程回京吧。”张艺兴听得朴灿烈在自己耳边说着，又像是不太真切。“我会想尽办法留下，所以你也得跟我回去。”  
张艺兴被溺在欲望漩涡里，眼看着朴灿烈架起自己的腿，回回都朝着那处捣去，不由得拔高声音。咬着牙一力隐忍着不愿发出的声音此时也从嘴中尽数泄了出来，再无半分心思去接朴灿烈没头没脑的话。直到朴灿烈在自己体内泄了精，张艺兴才想起这档子事。  
“我白日听说朝中有人来了，也猜了个大概。”思忖了半日，背对着朴灿烈的张艺兴突然这么说。  
“父皇未曾削了你的爵，回京你依旧是富贵闲人。若是，若是不愿意，我帮你去太医院求个职就是了。”朴灿烈连珠炮一般，生怕张艺兴不答应。  
不料张艺兴却没有说旁的，只是叹了口气，“那回去了，我还能住在你府上吗？”说出来自己也觉得失笑，在外头倒也罢了。  
朴灿烈突然用手圈住了张艺兴的腰，“好”，轻轻摩挲起张艺兴的背来，“洗澡水也叫人备着了，早些去吧。”

吴世勋巡过夜，才回到府上。宫闱安宁是大事，眼下太后久病缠绵，撒手人寰就在眼前。各路王爷怕是都要回京奔丧，不知有没有存着不臣之心的要带甲兵入京。皇上生性多疑，自然是为这些事儿日日耳提面命。亲亲，尊尊，礼法在那里，自是没法驳了去，再者也是看在太后的面子上。  
想到这里，就不由自主开始烦心起那牙尖嘴利的朴灿烈起来。也不知道西域的风，有没有让他学会韬光养晦。  
掂起桌上的长剑，出了鞘还在月光熠熠下闪着寒光，“啧，禁军究竟和边军不一样啊。”

3  
说是回京，收拾细软自然不甚费力，不消几日便打点好府中事宜，只待一声令下出发回京。  
张艺兴要下人备马，徽儿回来时却告诉他王爷不准，已经准备好马车了。张艺兴听到这话的时候，正在煎药，烟气氤氲之间，徽儿没看到张艺兴是怎样的神情，只看到扇风的蒲扇滞了一滞，随后挥挥手。  
“少爷，我来吧。”徽儿拿住张艺兴的蒲扇，看着张艺兴起身抖抖衣衫，“一会儿我给王爷送去，您别费这神了。”  
张艺兴点点头，“回去更要谨言慎行，其他的与此地一般无二。”徽儿似懂非懂点点头，端着药锅下去了。

春风不度玉门关，倒是天高地远图个清静自在，非要回去怕是缠斗不休，不得安宁。  
“表哥。”朴灿烈进门的时候，张艺兴正背光而立，不知道在出什么神。朴灿烈这几日军中事务繁忙，也是没见着张艺兴。待到徽儿过来送药，朴灿烈才想起今日好不容易得了空，赶着过来找张艺兴。  
“走之前我去给我爹上柱香。”张艺兴语气淡淡的，朴灿烈的手抚上张艺兴的肩，轻轻拍了两下。张艺兴突然伸手上来，朴灿烈以为他心结不解，要将自己手拍掉，不料张艺兴软绵绵的手抚上了自己的手背。朴灿烈遂将张艺兴的手握住，把人整个揽在了怀里。  
温香软玉不过如是，朴灿烈心里这样想着。

临行那日，张艺兴早早上了马车，左等右等等不到朴灿烈上车，在车中打盹的功夫听到外边扬马鞭的声音。  
张艺兴正要往外瞧，只见朴灿烈探身进来。想着给他腾位置，却被朴灿烈还执着马鞭的手按住，“我骑马，为小侯爷探路。”  
心里纳罕，忍不住回问朴灿烈，“朴玉呢？他在前头就是了。”朴灿烈望向别处没说话，张艺兴想着也许那次朴灿烈真是恼了朴玉，也不再言语，安心坐好。  
人马不多，日夜兼程也用了数日，当再听不到潇潇风声，城镇越来越密集，张艺兴想，大概就快到了吧。  
八水绕城，再一次见着渭水恍若隔世。朴灿烈瞅着眼前烟雾缭绕，日头未出，云气未散。停马踱到马车前，敲了敲，“你看，再不大一会儿我们就到了。”张艺兴努力探头出来，看上去是还没醒，愣头愣脑的盯了一会儿，木然点点头，看得朴灿烈想伸手摸摸。

吴世勋天不亮就领着人在明德门候着了，朴灿烈前日就差人先传消息说这几日便到，皇上明里暗里想要吴世勋在城门外就先把诸位的甲兵卸了。吴世勋心领神会自然不敢怠慢，月亮才浅浅的看不出样子，天却将亮不亮，端坐在马背上，看着甲胄凝霜，吴世勋转来转去等得想骂娘。可到底是御前的人，面上还一副悠悠然的样子。  
直到听着远远传来车马声，才打起精神，严阵以待。朴灿烈依旧还是那个样子，风尘仆仆不免多了几丝倦意，眼神却永远那般灼热，充满英气。  
“许久未见，以为王爷要永远养骆驼了。”吴世勋翻身下马，走到朴灿烈马前。“大将军风采依旧，不知道宫中的俸禄好不好拿，可能安枕？”  
吴世勋哼了一声，挑眉看到朴灿烈身后的马车，本是为着这回朴灿烈遵规守纪暗自惊讶，不知何时转了性，剑柄指了指，“你还带了家眷？”  
朴灿烈闻言大笑，倒是轮着吴世勋纳闷。朴灿烈未娶正妻，车中莫不是西域美人，王府侍妾？  
车帘动了动，下来的不是美人，倒是个翩翩公子，颈子缩在雪狐领子里，衬得肤色晶莹剔透，嘴唇紧紧抿着，像是才醒，眼中还有点水汽。  
“这是我表哥，一同回京看我皇祖母的。”朴灿烈有点幸灾乐祸，看着张艺兴的表情语调也多了些欢快。  
吴世勋有点窘，自知言语轻浮，怕是让人心里不痛快了，“还请小侯爷海涵。”  
“没什么，我倒不知道羽林军大将军竟是个愣头青。”张艺兴一声轻飘飘的，把吴世勋堵了个哑口无声，“一路风尘只有三两个亲兵，不想吴大将军为难，查完赶紧行个方便。”话音落了就转身钻回了车上。  
几个副将早在闲话的空档将朴灿烈一行摸了清楚，吴世勋上马做了个请的动作，“改日请大将军来我府上痛饮。”朴灿烈哈哈一笑扬鞭进了城门。

脑子里粉扑扑的脸还未曾消散，马蹄声一下一下打在吴世勋心上，车马渐行渐远，突然，太阳出来了。

4  
“很久没回来看了吧？”张艺兴摸了摸院里的枯枝，触感沙沙的。“你上一次来时大概几岁？”朴灿烈大步流星往正厅走，冷不丁问了这么一句。  
“我也忘记了。”收回手的张艺兴低着头不知道想了一会儿什么。  
“去更衣吧，该进宫了。”朴灿烈摸摸张艺兴发丝柔软的头顶。

车驾叩在石板路上的声响清晰可闻，心里还朦朦胧胧不太真切。上一次进宫是什么时候？忘记了，母亲随父亲一起去了之后，张艺兴很长一段时间没有再想起过这座城。  
于外人眼里，皇亲贵胄是无上荣耀。可他却觉得自己是座孤岛，一击即沉。  
鱼贯而入的宫人，行云流水的动作。张艺兴暗暗想着这宫里的人一个个的好像木偶一般，精确，又刻板，朴灿烈真是这么在宫里养大的吗？  
“孙儿拜见皇祖母。”一起跪在太后床前的时候，张艺兴还恍恍惚惚，外祖母真的老了，在床上躺着，宫室里充斥着药味，闻得张艺兴这个医者也不由得皱眉。  
“灿烈，在外面可受苦了？”太后的手伸出来时还颤颤巍巍，朴灿烈往近靠了靠，勉强把手递到祖母手中，“咳咳，不中用了，就想再看看你们。”  
灿烈的大眼睛一眨一眨，说话间眼圈就红了，攥着太后的手说不出什么话来。  
“后头跪着的是谁啊？”朴灿烈偷偷拭了拭眼角，把张艺兴往前推了推，“祖母，是艺兴表哥啊。”  
“艺兴…好孩子，你靠近一点。”张艺兴木木然靠近床帷，“外祖母…”  
吧嗒，泪珠从太后眼里滚落，滴在枕套上，“受苦了吧…我的孩子。”  
张艺兴手忙脚乱伏在太后床头，“孙儿不孝，不该来太后床前，惹得您想起往事伤心。”听得张艺兴这么说，太后更是多了几分悲拗，外孙长得极似自己早逝的女儿，一时间泪也止不住。  
宫人自是在一旁递帕子，朴灿烈上前亲自为祖母拭泪，张艺兴见太后渐渐止住泪，“这些年多亏有灿烈照拂，日子才不至于太难过。”  
太后点点头，朴灿烈适时开口，“表哥身子羸弱，自然也是不便久处西陲荒芜之地，还望祖母能开恩，让表哥留在京中将养着。”  
“这倒是无妨，他与你自然是不同的…”太后眼睛在两人身上打转，偏头拭泪的时候，朴灿烈给张艺兴使了个眼色，“外祖母，我多年寄住在灿烈府上，却是不愿意独自留在这儿。”  
太后听着心中疑惑，没有顺着接下去，反而看了看艺兴，“孩子，如今身边可有人照顾你？”  
张艺兴面色大窘，“父母在时也未曾定亲，如此一耽误更是没有了。”太后的神色晦暗不明，张艺兴索性跪着哭了起来，“孙儿，孙儿的至亲除了您，只剩灿烈了…”  
这句话戳到了太后心里，也存着几丝对女儿的愧疚，叹了口气，“容我想想，你们先回吧。”

车轱辘吱呀呀的响，行了半晌，“演得不错。”  
张艺兴挑眉看看朴灿烈，垂下眼睑，“你怎么知道不是真情流露？”  
朴灿烈歪了歪头，笑容恶劣，“你真心的哭我可见过好多次了。”  
“无耻。”  
“彼此彼此。”

走了好一会儿，张艺兴疑心车夫是不是不认识路的时候，车骤然停下了。撩起帘正要往外看，朴灿烈按了按他的肩，“明日宫中宴饮，我会遂你心愿给你求个差事。”  
张艺兴顺着朴灿烈深不见底的眸子看下去，“会不会被赶回去还不一定呢。”  
朴灿烈突然笑出声，“太后一定会让你留下的，不，是我们。”语毕就迈步下了车。

扶着徽儿的肩头正在下车，风驰电掣有马跑过。带起一阵尘，也不知是哪家浪荡公子在城中驰马。怎知绕了一圈，停在朴灿烈的王府门口。  
马上的人解了盔甲，骑黑马着黑袍，唯有腰间一枚白玉坠子点缀。  
张艺兴摇摇头，啧，真是无趣。  
“通传你家主人，说吴家小爷来访。”来人左手还握着缰绳，右手便将马鞭丢给下面的士兵，翻身下马的动作极其利落，侧脸棱角分明略显冷峻。  
“一起进去吧？”张艺兴假咳了一声，对这个一面之缘的吴小爷开口。  
吴世勋想起在城门时的际遇，想来窘迫，行了个礼，同张艺兴一起往院里走，听着下人熟稔的叫着艺兴公子，偏过头去鬼使神差的问了一句，“你常来他府上吗？”  
张艺兴想了想，点点头，“嗯，我就住他府上。”  
没有给吴世勋错愕的功夫，朴灿烈就从正屋出来了，“你倒是不请自来啊？”  
“白天你说的请我喝酒，刚好门口遇上了艺兴公子。”吴世勋说对着朴灿烈说，眼睛却看着张艺兴。张艺兴没有吱声，大抵默认了这般邂逅。瞧出二人恐怕是旧识，杵在中间也挺无趣，推说不善饮便回了别院。

“这是西域美酒，装了几瓮，带回来可不容易。”朴灿烈指着眼前的坛子，让家仆给吴世勋斟满。  
“多谢，还道是你不会回京了。”吴世勋举起酒杯看了看杯中深红的剔透液体。  
“人算不如天算，谁能想到。”朴灿烈语气听起来漫不经心，眼神灼灼早就暴露了心事。  
吴世勋尽数收入眼底反而想笑，这家伙的心事从来不加掩饰，却也觉得多说无益，何必言明。念及此，便只顾闷头喝酒，不愿多言。  
推杯换盏不知饮了多久，两个从席上喝得坐到一处。朴灿烈这边的仆人不敢上去劝，朴玉也不在。深夜了，张艺兴院里的小徽过来送醒酒汤给两个人时，吴世勋看着汤碗，冷不防指着朴灿烈笑，“这哪里是表哥，倒像是夫人。”  
听者有心，一下子戳中朴灿烈心事，朴灿烈酒都似乎醒了大半。看着朴灿烈脸色变了几变，吴世勋心领神会自知不小心勘破天机，也顾不得其他，拽住朴灿烈的衣领，凑到他耳边压低声音，“你是不是疯了？”  
朴灿烈将吴世勋的手挣开，“我知道不可以，我一直知道的。”  
气氛骤然变冷，吴世勋眼前闪过雾气氤氲之中那张出尘脱俗的小脸，还是忍不住开口，“他住你府上也是因为这个？”  
眼见着朴灿烈眼中有其他的意味，顿了片刻转过头，“还有些旁的，总之我怜惜他是真的。”

吴世勋张大嘴愣了半天，他是有点后悔自己好死不死说出那种话。与朴灿烈年少相识，经常一起驰马打猎，小时候灿烈夸他长得俊俏，不是女子真是可惜。转眼一别数年，以为不会再见，朴灿烈竟带着个漂亮的表哥回来了。  
千般滋味汇上心头，吴世勋舌头有点麻，一下子觉得眼前的灿烈似乎有点陌生。  
而更进一层的是，他知道张艺兴身份特殊，不是个可以随便玩玩的小厮。并且，他发现自己真心觉得张艺兴好看。

张艺兴差人送来的汤碗还搁在案上，吴世勋拿手探了探已经凉透了。本来今晚是一定要回府的，可吴世勋不知哪里生出来的兴致，想留在朴灿烈的府上。  
若是他能再清醒一点，或许就能读出自己的心思了：今晚他不想朴灿烈去找张艺兴。

5  
第二天晨起吴世勋还昏昏沉沉，昨夜喝太多酒，他与朴灿烈就在地上睡了。还得当值，顾不得朴灿烈还睡着，便急着赶回家换衣服了。  
傍晚的宴会，朴灿烈却早早出了门。  
从太后宫里出来的时候，朴灿烈脑子里还在循环着太后的那些话：  
“人心不足蛇吞象。”  
“我唯独不放心的是艺兴。”  
“将来如何还看你的手段，本宫只能这样了。”

旁人到底不知道朴灿烈到底和太后说了什么，只是还没到晚上开宴，懿旨就到了皇帝的手上。求的不过是请皇帝准了张艺兴留在京师，在太医院挂个闲职罢了。  
虽说太后不是皇帝亲娘，皇帝这人面上也不愿落个不孝的名声，艺兴，说起来是自己外甥，既非重臣，爵位还是虚的，太后朝不保夕，想来也没什么威胁，反而可以邀买人心。想了几圈就点了头，这事就交给手下人去拟旨。  
今晚宫中宴饮，无非是为着自己的儿子们接风。天家凉薄，皇帝谁也不信，不信异姓王，不信自己的兄弟，甚至不信自己的儿子。眼瞅着哥几个都不是省油的灯，朴灿烈就是首当其冲。便早已立储，其他的各自封王，在外镇守自己的封地，省了许多兄弟相残，同室操戈的事情。当然，在面儿上看着是少了。  
此番是千般不愿也得强打着精神让儿子们回来，难得朴灿烈没闹什么幺蛾子，安安分分，引得皇帝也疑心是不是这些年的历练真的磨砺了自家儿子的心性。

前一日的酒气还未散尽，又是一场宴饮。兄弟之间虽说许久未聚，却也有些相互试探之意，朴灿烈不消三巡，便觉得有些头晕，不想再推杯换盏，同兄弟们虚以委蛇。  
平日里他是最爱斗嘴的，今日却难得的没有插科打诨挖苦别人。在歌舞上了一曲之后，便向父皇告辞回府了。皇帝见朴灿烈如此，只得放他回去，并差吴世勋亲自相送。  
“烈儿到底是被西边的风吹得长大了不少。”告退的时候，朴灿烈忽然听得皇后这么冷哼了一句。  
听得朴灿烈登时拳头紧握，却被一旁的吴世勋将拳头藏进袖子里，摇了摇。

出了宫门，吴世勋牵来马扶朴灿烈上去，朴灿烈趴在马鞍上对着吴世勋笑，“也就是你能当的了这份差，如果是我整天在宫里晃，非得手刃了那毒妇。”  
“言多必失，灿烈，这皇城不比别处。”吴世勋把马鞭塞到朴灿烈手里，自己也上了马。

一炷香的路程，折腾了三炷香，吴世勋叫着门满头黑线。一众家仆呼呼啦啦把人迎进去，本想着离开的吴世勋，却改变了心意，自己也跟了进去。管家没说什么，只是将二位爷引到朴灿烈的房间，看着另一位也不像能伺候人的样子，就嘱咐着下人们烧水的烧水，煮汤的煮汤，还要仔细别惊动了艺兴公子。  
吴世勋瞧着朴灿烈屋里布置的简洁，还有琴案。倒是未曾听说朴灿烈会弹琴，莫不是他的？吴世勋突然好奇张艺兴的房间布置的是什么样子，他喜欢弹琴吗？看着瘫在床上睡着的朴灿烈，这种念头百爪挠心，让他不由自主的迈开了步子。

朴灿烈的宅子不算大，主院之外还有个别院看来就是张艺兴的居所。那边如今已经尽数熄了灯，只有角门处有个小屋还亮着，大概是下人，防着主人夜里突然使唤。吴世勋摸到别院的主屋门前时，心跳得像打鼓。长这么大还未曾偷鸡摸狗过，现在这下子搞得自己像个准备偷香窃玉的采花大盗了。  
正在门口万般纠结的时候，一个转身，手肘就把门顶开了。屋里人似乎刚睡，听到了响动想要起身。吴世勋连忙闪进屋内，在张艺兴要点燃房中烛火之前，按住了他的手。  
张艺兴整个身子陷入了吴世勋怀里，“回来的这么早？嗯？怎么想起过来了，也不敲门。”  
一连串发问让吴世勋不敢接话，喉咙干得厉害，哑着嗓子嗯了一声，在张艺兴的胳膊攀上自己脖子的瞬间，失了心智一般的吻了上去。  
今夜连月光都没有，只是在张艺兴看来，这个吻有点过于缱绻，不太像朴灿烈一贯横冲直撞的作风。心中的疑虑随着亲吻一并吞食进了肚子里，张艺兴被亲的晕晕乎乎，觉得今天的吻好像，有一点点试探？  
像是往常一样，张艺兴用腿环着吴世勋，身子往上动了动，整个人挂了上去。不经意碰到吴世勋的耳朵，热得烫手。噗嗤一声笑了出来，“当真是喝多了吗？我倒没觉得有多少酒气，你怎么耳朵这么烫？”  
吴世勋被撩拨得七荤八素，托着张艺兴的屁股走了两步，行至床前就压了上去。  
正待要下一步动作，突然有人来敲门。  
“少爷，王爷喝多了，管家来问方子醒酒。”  
“糊涂东西，都在小厨房备着的，问我做什么。”  
徽儿被骂的不敢再吱声，转头钻进厨房找了。张艺兴好像突然反应过来什么，朴灿烈醉了的话，随即转头抓住面前这人的手，“你是谁？”  
没有等到张艺兴问下一句，就见着那人从窗户一跃消失在夜色里，只留下一脸错愕的张艺兴，还有静静躺在地上的一枚白玉坠子。

6  
到了第二天起床，有贼这种事，张艺兴自己也不大相信。天子脚下，王爷府邸还能进来小毛贼？  
想起来那人身量与朴灿烈相似，再细想的话，似乎没有朴灿烈结实？腰比灿烈细些，也怪自己没看清楚，不过好歹不是黄花大闺女，不至于宣扬出去说王府进了采花贼。这种话赤裸裸的将自己置于何地，思来想去也只能隐忍不发，贼人留了物件，只待日后再查。

倒是第二天，朴灿烈起床之后便过来这边吃饭。闲聊间，提起昨夜是吴世勋送自己回来之后也未留宿就回府了，张艺兴感觉自己的心都颤了几颤，是他吗？  
张艺兴强打精神跟朴灿烈聊宫中夜宴之事，却见朴灿烈兴致缺缺，也随即噤了声。朴灿烈哪知道自己只是这会儿心思不知道飞到了哪儿去，再一抬头看到张艺兴面色苍白，还以为他生病了。伸手过去摸了摸张艺兴额头，“你怎么了？”  
张艺兴的脸色一下子由白转红，昨夜的事也说不出口，只得连声说没事。  
朴灿烈点点头，“对了，父皇准了那事，你哪天呆着无聊就去太医署报道吧。”  
张艺兴啊了一声，“谢谢了。”  
朴灿烈倒是不愿见着张艺兴对自己这般客气，耸了耸肩，“没事，你我二人，休戚相关。”  
张艺兴不想再吃，推了碗就要喝茶，朴灿烈也把碗丢下，追着张艺兴到门口，低声在他耳边说，“所以啊，你要帮我。”  
张艺兴同朴灿烈一个屋檐下数载，这个语气是什么意味不言而喻，他只觉得脊背上的汗毛都尽数竖了起来。转过头对上朴灿烈坚定的眼神，盯了半晌，叹了口气，“你说什么，便是什么了。”  
朴灿烈没料到张艺兴会突然这么说，倒是意外，定了定神，还是咧开嘴笑了笑，“要快。”  
张艺兴不置可否，从门里走了出去。  
宫中太医甚多，也不乏悬壶济世的神医。张艺兴不过是闲来无事学医术的，此番朴灿烈让自己进宫之心已经昭然若揭。

张艺兴对朴灿烈有种说不清的依赖，可真要说开了，并不难理解。张艺兴的父亲是封了侯的当朝驸马，当年在边境不敌敌军，战死沙场，那是他一生唯一一次打败仗，就那么要了性命。张艺兴随军出征，父亲弥留之际让自己今后莫要征战沙场，哪怕做个无用之人也好，就在张艺兴眼前撒手人寰。张艺兴那时尚小，在死人堆里躺了两天才被带兵赶来的朴灿烈捡到。不料回了府，得知父亲阵亡的母亲拔剑自刎，一夜之间无忧无虑的小侯爷孑然一身，只剩下孤零零的自己。  
朴灿烈见着表哥抓着自己的衣襟不放手，心有不忍，正好遇上父皇立了大哥做太子，巴不得其他人离了眼前去，就和张艺兴一起在西陲呆了这么多年。  
其余的种种，糊涂也好，清醒也罢。张艺兴不愿意再深究，灿烈性格热烈奔放，是个纯粹的人。也因此，他从来对自己的情绪不加掩饰。张艺兴为自己同朴灿烈在一起的那种莫名心安而着迷，他想要和灿烈亲近一点，再亲近一点。当十七岁那年，路过书房撞破朴灿烈和一个清秀的童儿滚在一处的时候，一切都向着失控的方向发展，无法收拾。哪怕明白兴许都是镜花水月一场空，但与他而言，灿烈已经不能以好或坏来评价，因为灿烈这个名字，这些年来就像是医他的药。  
随着年岁渐长，两个人各自多了许多心事，也不能不顾着脸面和身份，自然多了些面上的生疏。  
若不是那次…想来那场情事便让张艺兴心如乱麻，自己如今与灿烈已然是一团乱麻理不清，索性不再想了。  
除此之外，张艺兴这些日日夜夜同时也把朴灿烈的野心勃勃无时无刻看在眼里，说不得，也无可奈何。

张艺兴在府里呆了几日，让徽儿驾着车送自己入宫，远远的在宫门口就被请下了车。吴世勋正当值，看着车上的人是张艺兴也愣了愣。吴世勋不知道自己那天的不耻行为有没有被张艺兴发觉，有点不敢看来人的眼睛。  
张艺兴看着吴世勋的身影，一下子就想起那晚的事，为着自己的行径而红了脸，下车一个没踩稳就要往后倒去。吴世勋比徽儿还眼疾手快，让张艺兴倒在了自己怀里，张艺兴挣了挣，“快放开！”说话间脸更红了，吴世勋的笑在他眼里也像是不怀好意，咬了咬唇低声说道，“上次没抓到你，要是再有下次…”  
吴世勋没想到张艺兴这么直接，可眼下不是说这种话的时候，只得朗声道，“公子您进宫有何贵干？”张艺兴横眉瞪了吴世勋一眼，“去太医署，烦请将军带路。”  
吴世勋做了个请的动作，两人便一前一后顺着宫门进去了。  
“公子，您去看病？着人请一下就行了，不用亲自去的。”张艺兴听着就翻白眼，这将军的脸瞅着挺冷酷的，话怎么这么多呢。  
“去供职。”张艺兴一句话让吴世勋把后面的话都憋了回去。  
“那我是不是可以…”吴世勋顺着话头。  
“别，我是个庸医败家子儿，这也是承了皇恩有个事做，只能治跌打损伤，其他的病医死了不管埋的。”张艺兴抬头看了看，“好了，大将军请回，今日多谢了，再会。”  
留下吴世勋一个人站在太医署外风中凌乱。  
吴世勋自知不是一个多言的人，可看着张艺兴就想多跟他说个两句。瞥到张艺兴说话时一开一合的嘴巴，粉嘟嘟的，让他想起那夜的吻。

7  
“听小徽说你今日进宫了？”难得一进门就见着朴灿烈在自己屋里，翘着脚喝茶。  
“嗯，就，果然挺闲的。”张艺兴拿起个空杯子。  
“晚上想吃什么？”朴灿烈扬扬下巴。  
“不知道，你呢？”张艺兴专心的往茶杯里注着水。  
“等上菜呢。”朴灿烈伸直了手臂把张艺兴往怀里一拉，“喏，菜齐了。”  
反应过来自己就是那盘菜的时候，张艺兴还没来得及脸红就被压到了床上。  
朴灿烈熟悉的吻带着些野蛮和霸道，吻得张艺兴那白皙的皮肉上很快就显现出点点红痕。朴灿烈解衣服的空挡，不知怎的，那晚那个温柔缠绵的吻突然窜进张艺兴的脑子里，稍一失神，就没了轻重，含上灿烈的唇瓣时咬得重了些。  
“为什么心不在焉？”朴灿烈心中生出几丝歉疚，以为自己的施压让张艺兴失魂落魄，殊不知张艺兴是为了旁的。  
“唔，我没有。”两人各怀鬼胎，打起了太极，张艺兴自然矢口否认。  
朴灿烈的手这会儿还有点凉，触到张艺兴的侧腰时激起了一层战栗，“表哥，你最不会说谎了，若是平时早该身动情热，可眼下还没硬起来。”  
烛火之下，张艺兴的睫毛也在微微颤抖，是因为害怕吗？朴灿烈未尝不知道张艺兴的脆弱敏感，他选择了被他依赖，让他像一株菟丝草一样依附着自己。甚至在霸道的情事里，让张艺兴一次又一次的哭泣。  
朴灿烈俯下头吻了吻张艺兴毛茸茸的眼，把人搂在怀里，“别怕别怕，万事有我。”一下一下顺着张艺兴的背，像是哄孩子入睡。  
也不知道是什么时候睡着的，再醒来时灿烈已经走了。张艺兴翻了个身，把手伸到枕头下的时候，摸出来一瓶东西，打开闻了闻，大概是灿烈留下的吧。  
难得朴灿烈能忍住欲望，做到一半就走了。张艺兴说不上来自己是什么感觉，烛火早已经熄了，窗外的树影落进屋里，斑斑驳驳的。紧了紧被子，今夜突然觉得有点冷呢。

小徽说吴世勋可能是掐着时辰，为了撞自己晦气，不然怎么总是能在自己进宫的时候巡逻到宫门口呢？  
张艺兴一早进宫的时候，远远的就看见了吴世勋，怕要说话，只是礼貌的点了点头就自顾自往里走。却被追上，“怎么像是躲着我？”  
张艺兴正色，“我哪里躲了？你…你好好当值吧”  
吴世勋给手上使了个眼色，便跟着张艺兴往里走，“那天的事情，对不起。我也是无意，谁知道您就贴了上来…”吴世勋边说边挠头，抬眼却对上张艺兴双眼冒火。  
“别说了，别说了，我没关系。”张艺兴试图把言语中流露的情绪降到最低，轻描淡写带过。  
“宫中遇到什么事都可以找我，再会。”吴世勋想了半天，最终如此对张艺兴说。  
“谢谢。”张艺兴看着吴世勋转身而去的背影，轻轻说了这么一句。

张艺兴想了半晌，迟迟没有踏进太医署，而是先去求见了太后，以请脉为由。  
“孩儿拜见太后。”这烟气氤氲的房间让张艺兴浑身不自在，总感觉刺刺的。  
“过来吧。”太后从床帷里招了招手，“听烈儿说，你已去太医署供职了。”  
“是，孙儿才疏学浅，和诸位前辈学了不少东西。”张艺兴跪的端正，回答的也一板一眼。  
太后听了笑了几声，无端开始咳嗽，“好，好，本宫自知药石无医，还烦请张太医开些虎狼之药，能吊一日是一日吧。”  
到底还是血浓于水，闻言张艺兴眼眶一热，想着劝慰几句外祖母，却不料太后压低了声音，“哀家唯有多撑几日，才能得些时日给你筹谋。”  
张艺兴愣了一愣，却见太后强打精神，笑得慈祥，“太子励精图治，日日温书至深夜，哀家甚是欣慰，着太医署的陈大人每晚送参汤送过去，催他早睡。烈儿怕是没有这般用功，知道你在他府上，盼你多提点着他。”  
张艺兴对着太后拜了拜，“孩儿知道。”

天气愈发冷了，张艺兴一直走到太医院才发觉今日未着外袍，当真是失了心智么？  
张艺兴皱皱眉，太医署出的方子皆有存档，留心一找便可以看到。太后这些日子已是进补了不少猛药，大补之药流水一般往宫里送，张艺兴想找陈大人商量，还没迈出步，转念开始咀嚼太后刚刚的一番话。  
手伸进怀中，握着瓶子的手紧了紧，又松开。

8  
吴世勋不知怎地，闲暇时张艺兴的身影总在自己眼前晃来晃去挥之不去。腰间一直佩戴的坠子丢了好一阵，吴世勋估摸着可能丢在了张艺兴那里，又不知道怎么开口问。  
张艺兴比自己年长三岁，面上看起来软绵绵的，他却不敢在张艺兴面前太轻佻，尤其是知道了张艺兴和朴灿烈的关系之后，不但与张艺兴，与朴灿烈的相处，也让他觉得有些异样。  
年少得志让吴世勋在心智上比同龄人更成熟一些，将门之子身上的肃杀之气和统领禁军久在宫闱之内让他多了几分老成。比之其他年少显贵的任意肆恣，他更像一个严于律己的禁欲主义者。饶是如此，他也想不通自己为什么会对张艺兴越来越在意，每天早晨绕过半个城，只为了远远看他一眼。若是运气好，他会装作若无其事的路过张艺兴傍晚回府的道儿上制造一些“偶遇”。

可惜，总像是镜花水月。隐隐约约的，不很真切。吴世勋思忖着，那晚的人，真的是真个看起来无人疏离的张艺兴吗？  
那么，大概只有朴灿烈才能让他那般呢。

张艺兴为着那晚的事，见着吴世勋总觉得面上发烧，恨不得不再见面。断袖之癖不是什么可以宣之于口的事情，况且对方是自己表弟，而这个秘密府中的家奴们知道了便罢，被吴世勋这个外人撞破多少显得难为情。哪怕吴世勋看起来并不像是个惯嚼舌根的人也好，自己向陌生男子主动求欢这种事，所幸不是个女子，不然得吊了颈子一了百了。  
夜里有风，吹得烛火跳动，张艺兴面前的茶尽凉了，手边还放着那甚是精巧的白玉坠子。灿烈这几日没有同他一起吃饭，咂了口凉茶，只觉尽是苦涩。  
全是为着面儿上的体面，多少事，欲说还休。

再见着吴世勋在自己面前，还是在太医署中，他被人搀着进来。张艺兴眯着眼睛看着来人，背着光只觉得不真切，走近了才看到是吴世勋。  
“你…怎么了？”像是稀松平常对一般患者发问。  
“习武之人，不免受点小伤。”吴世勋的口吻倒是轻松的很。  
张艺兴未见着吴世勋身上有血，满是疑惑，摸到吴世勋的手臂才发现，脱臼了？顺着骨缝摸上去证实了自己的想法，不知道吴世勋是真的能忍还是痛过了头，一脸无念无想。抓住吴世勋的手，顺势往上一顶，听到发出吱的一声令人牙酸的声音，吴世勋终于忍不住闷哼了一声。  
张艺兴有点不好意思，自己对接骨没什么太多经验，手法略显生疏。吴世勋没有什么抱怨，他埋头开了个方子，其实这种外伤再抹点药酒就行，可刚刚约莫着吴世勋的身量，竟生了几分开几剂滋补之药让他养养的心思。  
“将军日后也要多留意些，幸亏没有折，否则如何提得了剑？”吴世勋看着张艺兴毛茸茸的头低着，正在写字儿，突然冒出来这么一句。  
“行伍之人，小伤罢了。”吴世勋声音低低的。  
“身体发肤，受之父母，不得不多加爱惜，给你，回去叫人煎着吧。”把笺纸递给吴世勋的当口，张艺兴迅速抬眼看了一下面前的人，不料被捕捉到了视线刚好四目相对。  
“咳，那个，你府上想来伺候的人也不少，这几日多吃些强筋健骨的饮食就好了。”张艺兴忙不迭看向别处。要转过去的头却被吴世勋拦住，气息好像刚刚好喷在张艺兴的耳边，“我是没有灿烈哥一样的福气了。”这一句话在张艺兴脑内炸开，加上本身耳朵就生得敏感，一下子羞得红了脸。吴世勋看着眼前的人从脸红到脖子，白皙的脸蛋上透出粉红色，甚是可爱。  
光天化日人多眼杂，吴世勋也无心再逗他，随后说了几声多谢便提腿离开。

上马之前，跟着一起来的副将陈楷看着自家将军春风满面的从里头出来，心中五味杂陈。  
今日无端地大将军就要去演武场，往日里都是看，不料今日却要亲自上场。马上跑了两圈就直直的往下坠，看的人直捏了把冷汗。跟着吴世勋日子不短了，怎么看怎么像是装出来的。再一瞅进门以后那眉清目秀的小太医，但凡通了人事的长眼睛的都看得出吴世勋那点心思。仗着弟兄们大喇喇的在一起惯了，便壮着胆子同吴世勋说，“将军，您倒是也不必对自己这么狠。”  
吴世勋嘴角抽了一下，“你在说什么？”  
陈楷点点头，得了，装吧，“没什么，那啥，咱接个骨下手可利索着呢，下回将军找我就成。”  
吴世勋还沉溺在刚刚张艺兴柔若无骨的手掌触感之中，心里那点小九九被点破，吴世勋心里不爽，翻了个白眼驰马而去。

一直到马蹄声消失，张艺兴才松了口气。紧紧夹住的腿间漏下来几片药材，吴世勋正好赶着他出宫的前夕进门，而每天这会儿，他都不出意外的先去药材库挑药材，然后亲自安顿好给太后煎的药再回去。  
太医署中，这个工作一般不会经太医们之手，下头人多，根本用不着大人们亲力亲为。张艺兴除了太医这层，还是太后的外孙，这一点旁人自然无法辩驳，谁都不能拦着他不尽这份孝道。  
被吴世勋一番折腾，张艺兴面上发烧未曾散去，竭力甩了甩头，朝里院走进去。

吴世勋还没绕回府上，就遇到了准备回府的朴灿烈。见着他那副架势，像是刚打了猎回来，照顾吴世勋，“上我那儿喝酒去？”  
朴灿烈此番回京大为反常，闭门不见客就让人称奇了，须知他是昔日皇子中最能闹腾的一个。吴世勋从前与他交好自然清楚，而此番回京，遇着与张艺兴的那点波折，吴世勋有意不知道怎么面对朴灿烈。  
可既然刚好遇上，也出言相请了，便没有不去的道理。吴世勋点点头，让陈楷兀自回去吧，跟着朴灿烈往王府去了。  
朴灿烈进了门便转头问管家，“艺兴公子可回来了？”  
管家摇摇头，“没有，许是今日事多耽误了。”  
朴灿烈点点头，又转向吴世勋，“你是打宫里出来的吧？不曾见着艺兴？”  
“不曾。”听到吴世勋回答的朴灿烈没有继续问下去，今日得的猎物已经被下人尽数拿下去了。只是对管家吩咐道，“若是公子回来了，请他过来用晚膳吧。”  
朴灿烈随后便邀吴世勋进屋，二人筛了些酒，边聊边谈。吴世勋同朴灿烈讲得，不外乎是朝中局势，他自己倒是对朴灿烈口中的西陲大漠更感兴趣。说话间张艺兴就回来了，以为是平常的一餐，不料吴世勋也在。下午才见过，又被公然撩拨，张艺兴看向吴世勋时还愣了一愣。  
“才受了伤，就别饮酒了。”张艺兴没想到自己脱口而出的是这么一句话。  
在场三个人都没了言语，吴世勋才说过不曾见到张艺兴，而这话朴灿烈听到耳朵里还不到半个时辰。“你何时，同我表哥这么熟了？”最终还是朴灿烈打破了这僵局。  
吴世勋嘴角的笑冻在唇上，不知如何解释。  
管家蓦地立在门口，“王爷，鹿腿烤好了。”张艺兴松了口气，这菜上的真是时候。

为着这窘境，张艺兴席间不自觉的多喝了几杯。无意是真的，两人的交谈他无意再接话，只顾着闷头饮酒。吴世勋有意把话题岔开，朴灿烈便借坡下驴不再提。待到席毕，吴世勋倒是乖乖的辞别了主人，回家去了。朴灿烈不假人手，亲自把张艺兴送了回去。  
“傻笑什么呢？”把张艺兴放在床上的时候，朴灿烈忍不住问了一句，“你倒是会装傻，看不出吴世勋看着你的眼睛都要绿了。”  
张艺兴闻言失笑，“我又没有勾他。”  
朴灿烈大步流星坐到案前，给自己倒了杯茶，“那天给你的药，用了吗？”  
只见张艺兴手伸进衣服里，拿出了那个小瓷瓶，“这个吗？”话音刚落就松开了手，咣当一声，瓷瓶落地摔了个粉碎。  
“张艺兴！”朴灿烈声音骤然提高。  
“灿烈，我何尝不知道你对我不曾有过情意。”张艺兴边说边笑，“饶是如此，我什么时候忤逆过你啊？”

9  
张艺兴疑心朴灿烈是真的生气了，那天就那么拂袖而去。可说到底他不后悔，只不过是仗着酒意说出了一直以来的心里话。究竟醉了几分，谁能晓得。可但凡十分清醒全不在，也绝不会说出那种话来。

太阳顺着窗户斜斜晒进来，午后唯有一点惬意，张艺兴伸手去捕捉那斑斑驳驳的光纹，玩了一会儿自己也笑话自己痴。  
“张大人倒是闲人。”回头循声找过去，见着阴魂不散的吴世勋倚着门。“你来这里做什么？”张艺兴腾地收回手，挑眉发问。  
“求医问药啊。”吴世勋三两步行至张艺兴面前坐下，挽起袖管，“你看，今日演武又伤着了。”  
张艺兴皱着眉头仔细打量眼前的人，“你都是故意的。”吴世勋打定了主意装傻充愣，“什么？”  
“你心里清楚，这点伤还犯不着来找我。”张艺兴换上了一贯疏离的表情。  
“可是我只有这个方法，才能找个由头见你。”吴世勋说这话的时候声音不大，听来倒是堂堂正正。张艺兴本想着他要怎么辩解，不料这人倒是把心声说得这么理直气壮。  
“我不喜欢自残身体的人，以后要找我，径自来找就是了。”张艺兴想了想，“将军身负重任，更要善自珍重。”  
“你在意我身体是否康健？”吴世勋敲敲桌子。  
“但凡伤者，我皆在意。”张艺兴垂下眼。  
吴世勋往近靠了靠，“看来是我还不够特别。”

“公子，不好了。”小徽从门里跑进来，两个人的眼睛一下子盯紧小徽。  
“怎么了？”吴世勋倒是率先开口。  
“太后，殁了。”小徽说完就跪在地上，张艺兴一下子跌坐到地上，手边正拨弄着的药材哗啦啦洒了一地。“王府差人去通报了吗？”吴世勋没能扶住张艺兴，见着张艺兴不语，拧着眉问。“已经去了，请公子快点前往。”小徽声音有点颤。“走吧。”张艺兴发出一声气音，随小徽去了。

张艺兴到时，太后宫里已经乱成一团。太后屋里此刻是进不去了，皇上皇后妃嫔们挤得满满当当。张艺兴循着辈分找过去，看到了跪在外头的朴灿烈，一言不发跪到了边儿上。  
屋里凄凄切切的哭声传出来，张艺兴听着心上烦，不知是有几个人真心实意的，现在赶着表演孝心，朴灿烈眼圈红红的，看来是哭过，一双水汪汪的大眼睛不敢眨，像是怕泪一不小心就掉下来。张艺兴拍拍朴灿烈的手背，紧紧握住了那双手。  
太后是个慈祥的妇人，自己母亲当年远嫁让太后伤心不已，却不料最后等到的白发人送黑发人。张艺兴对外祖母的印象也不大清楚，这冷冰冰的深宫大院里，人与人之间的感情不甚热烈，至亲骨肉相处间也总像是隔着一层。  
手抚在灿烈的手背上，骨节还有点硌手，“祖母到了天上就不会再寂寞了，她去找她爱的人去了。”张艺兴轻声的说。  
朴灿烈抽泣了一下，用袖子挡住张艺兴的手，“其实祖母待我很好，很好的。”  
夕阳如血，打在每个人的脸上，张艺兴转头看了看朴灿烈，手指动了动，“我知道的。”

太子这会儿正跪在他们前头，也不知今天是怎么了，跪了一会儿就摇摇晃晃要坠倒。跟着的人凑上来，“爷，您仔细着点儿，这会儿出了差错要受责罚。”  
朴灿烈把这一幕看得清楚，“大哥最近是怎么了？当真是劳累过度了，打不起精神。”  
张艺兴没有说话，隔了半天，“有陈太医他们伺候着呢，应该无甚大碍。”  
朴灿烈点点头，“一会儿你回府就行，这边有我们在。大概都想在这个当口争个现眼，不愁没人做事，你快离了去，以求眼前清净。”转头就对小徽嘱咐。

今夜宫中冷清清的，宫中有些身份的此刻都聚在太后宫中，哭声交织成一片，在沉沉夜幕里，说是要有孤魂野鬼出来勾人也相信。主仆两人也没个灯笼提着，就摸黑往前走，张艺兴心里还有些打鼓。  
“出宫吗？”身后突然传出来的声音让张艺兴缩了一下脖子，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。强装镇定回头看看来人，吴世勋正抱着手臂站在他身后，“我送你。”  
月光拉的三个人影老长，张艺兴和吴世勋并排走着，小徽一个人跟在后面离得远远的。石板铺的平整，也来来往往的步履磨得光滑，张艺兴只顾着低头怔怔的走着。吴世勋暗自揣度终究是骨肉情深，怕是难掩悲拗，也不知如何安慰，只是静静的跟着。主仆二人今日出门未乘车，三人竟徒步走回了王府。  
这是吴世勋第二次来张艺兴房内，认真的说，应该是光明正大的第一次。行至门前他还在犹豫，却听得张艺兴说，“来吧，喝杯茶再走。”  
热水激着杯壁发出声响，吴世勋盯着张艺兴的脸，“一生死，齐彭殇，倒不必…”  
只听得张艺兴轻叹一声，“好。”  
“那公子早点歇着吧。”吴世勋作势要起身。  
“是不是到最后，人都要变得孤零零？”张艺兴拉了一把吴世勋的襟子，像是询问又像是陈述。  
吴世勋沉吟了片刻，“你累了，睡吧我守着你。”  
张艺兴枕在枕上，看着吴世勋重新坐在桌前，眼里滚出几颗泪珠来。大概隔得远，吴世勋不曾看见，“你待所有人，都这般温和吗？”  
吴世勋听张艺兴这么问，“也不是吧，可每当对着你，好像总能生出百般柔情出来。”  
张艺兴翻了个身，再不言语，大概是睡了。

吴世勋替张艺兴熄了两根烛火，看着床上的人缩成一团，呼吸平稳应该已经睡去，睡着了眉头还皱着，啧，让人怪心疼的。  
吱…门突然被打开了，“你怎么在这里？”  
从朴灿烈的视角来看，吴世勋此刻正半跪在床前，下一步怕不是就要…  
朴灿烈擅自对这些日子张艺兴的反常，心中有了计较，大半是背着自己同吴世勋到了一处。  
横着眉愣了片刻，最终面无表情对吴世勋说，“我们出去说。”

“他喜欢上你了吗？”  
“灿烈，你明明知道他喜欢的是你。”  
“那你们现在算是什么？”  
“全是我的情不自禁罢了。”  
“无妨，我们大概不日就要赶回西边儿了。”  
“起码得头七以后吧…好了，他好像害怕一个人睡，现下你回来了，我的使命也完了。”  
吴世勋说完便头也不回的走了，朴灿烈一直在院中，盯着他消失不见。

开门引起了一阵风，吹得屋里烛火摇曳，朴灿烈坐在张艺兴的床沿上，拍了拍被子，“我知道你还醒着。”  
张艺兴想着也无法再装，就索性坐了起来。  
“你是为了他吗？”朴灿烈伸手捏住张艺兴的下巴，力气可能大了些，捏的张艺兴反射性的泛出泪花。  
“为我自己罢了。”张艺兴生出来一股力气，拍掉朴灿烈的手，两个人动作大了些，张艺兴起身枕头下露出玉坠的一角。朴灿烈眼尖，捞起来一看，随即甩在张艺兴面前，“那你说这是什么？吴世勋寸步不离身的玉蝉如何能在你枕下？”  
张艺兴倒是没想到，这下便是十张嘴也说不清白了，张艺兴看着朴灿烈咄咄逼人，也不再争辩，只当做没听到闷头钻进了被子里。

10  
朴灿烈这几日各种事忙着，宫里宫外奔走，也本想着还有呕气的张艺兴，回府更是晚了。  
张艺兴对他的想法门清儿，只是还像往日一样，该当值当值，该回府回府。  
从太医署里出来，走了半柱香的功夫就看到吴世勋远远的站着。张艺兴想了想，走近，“又在等我？”吴世勋假装很惊讶，“你怎么知道？”  
“一次两次是巧合，次次就是故意的。”张艺兴说着笑得咯咯咯的。  
“你笑起来挺好看的。”吴世勋猝不及防的一句话让张艺兴收住笑声，脸一下红了。  
想着上次被朴灿烈堵在房中，心有戚戚，吴世勋也一下对要不要送张艺兴回去没了计较。  
张艺兴却提出了邀请，“大将军，我今日想去买些墨锭，不知道有没有兴趣同去？”  
吴世勋稍作迟疑，点了点头，“好。”  
前后脚的功夫，才行出数十步，被正好从礼部出来的朴灿烈看到，想着前几日的时候，他一拳打到宫墙上，殷红的血顺着砖石的缝隙潺潺往下流。

“倒是做得精巧。”张艺兴握住一锭在手中摩挲，细腻的触感摸起来便知道一定是上乘的松枝制的，“诶，你觉得呢？”  
吴世勋对这些东西无甚研究，挠挠头，“这家老字号，东西没得说，你倒是喜欢素的。”张艺兴笑，“我又不是大姑娘，再者，我喜欢简朴的，工艺太繁复的反而用着心上不安。”  
“我以后还能去找你吗？”吴世勋拿起张艺兴挑好的墨锭，让人包起来。“可以啊，我们不是朋友吗？”张艺兴抬头的笑，晃的吴世勋心神动荡。

对朋友会有这样的心动感觉吗？  
吴世勋倒是也不知道了。

还未天黑，张艺兴就回了府，灿烈今日倒是在。张艺兴见他阴沉沉坐在那里，以为不去招惹他就好了，就往自己小院里走。  
没走出两步，就传来脚步声，身子一轻，被朴灿烈拎起来往房内走。毫不怜惜的扔在榻上，“你准备几时离府，随了他去？”  
张艺兴一心想推开身上的人，急得脸都红了，“说什么混账话！”  
“我都看到了！”朴灿烈咬着牙，说话像是往出蹦。张艺兴以为他在说那晚的事，一下子不敢直视朴灿烈的眼睛，“那晚，那晚我以为他是你…”  
朴灿烈没成想两人竟然已经到了这个地步，扬起的手抬了又落，“你就贱到这个地步吗？”  
张艺兴愕然，这恐怕是朴灿烈说过最重的话了。朴灿烈的手刚刚锤在床上，此刻午后的伤又裂开，血流不止，张艺兴瞥到，颤声问，“你受伤了吗？”朴灿烈收回手，“我怎样与你何干？”  
两下正僵持着，小徽过来叩门，“不好了少爷，急召你入宫呢。”  
朴灿烈纳罕，冲着门外喊，“什么事？”  
小徽听到朴灿烈的声音，“王爷，太子爷今天下午守灵时突然晕过去了，现在宣太医署的各位大人去问诊呢。”  
若是平常，一个也就够了，何苦都叫去，难道？朴灿烈抬眼看张艺兴，那一眼，饱含试探和疑问。“知道了，备车吧。”张艺兴从榻上起来，整了整衣衫，“我说了，我真的不曾忤逆过你。”

“太子此番病来得凶险，恐怕…”太医跪了一地，领头的陈太医须发尽白，对着皇上如此说。  
“一国之本如何能有差池，给朕治就是了。”皇上铁青着脸，太后才去，若是儿子再……  
会诊了几个时辰，太子身子一贯不太好，勤勉过度，后面补的又太凶。近日来太后的丧事，太子更是要做兄弟表率，不得不情情恳恳，任谁看，轰然病倒不过是迟早的事。可处在皇上的位子，不得不疑心是不是有人刻意为之，为的就是谋权篡位。闹了半夜，也没从饮食中查出什么毒物，皇上心倒凉了半截。  
太医们忙活了几个时辰，可怜太子没熬过后半夜，就在宫中咽了气，皇上一时间经不住打击，晕了过去。

夜里从府中被叫起来，多半没什么好事。朴灿烈驰马往宫里走的时候，就这么想着。拐进东宫时，皇后的哭声证实了自己的猜想。朴灿烈往后退了几步，掩面进了宫门。  
几日之间，皇室中最为尊贵的人殁了两个，皇上也像是老了十岁。朴灿烈偷眼看了看跪在外面的张艺兴，直挺挺跪着面无表情。  
天亮得很快，张艺兴起来时腿还有些打颤。  
待到皇上哭了几回，被皇后和宫人簇拥着回去的时候，他觉得阳光打在身上也没什么感觉了。  
“对不起。”朴灿烈出来了，只听到他说了这么一句，张艺兴就晕了过去。

11  
朴灿烈和张艺兴回府的时候，吴世勋正在城楼上站着，有些事情他本不确定自己能否横插在两人之间，可现下，他却不想再沉默了。

张艺兴昏昏沉沉睡了半日，再睁眼时天已经黑透了。朴灿烈大概转头回了宫中，桌上还有凉透了的半碗药。“公子，有客人来访。”小徽手里本还拿着个食盒，张艺兴听得出来，那人跟着小徽一起来了。“请吧。”张艺兴掀起被子下了床，坐在桌前。看着眼前的人是吴世勋，倒是不意外。  
吴世勋欲言又止看了看张艺兴，“小徽，你下去吧，把门关上，王爷回来了就说我睡了。”  
待到小徽出去，吴世勋才缓缓开口，“是他逼你的吗？”说完看着张艺兴的表情。  
“你说什么？”张艺兴下意识垂下眼睛。  
吴世勋压低了声音，“你明明不是那样的人。”  
说着从怀里拿出一个纸包，“那日你听得消息，慌乱间药材洒了一地，明明十万火急，待你出去之后我却看到已经被尽数捡起，唯有席下留下了这个。”张艺兴的脸从看到纸包里的东西起，便由红转白，“我对药理不甚精通，以为没有什么。可前后联系起来，便想得通了。”吴世勋确信是他做的。

“我以为这样倒是天衣无缝呢。”张艺兴语气轻轻的对吴世勋说，“倒是被你发现了，不过是把熟附子换了生附子的把戏而已。”  
“我不是来捉你的。”吴世勋压低了声音，“为了他背上人命，值得吗？”张艺兴沉默不语，隔了一会儿，吴世勋自己笑开来，“看来你是真的爱上了他，往事也能释怀，又或者你也是在为自己报仇吗？”“什么往事？”张艺兴敏锐的捕捉到了吴世勋话里的信息。  
吴世勋看着张艺兴的表情，就知道他全然不知情。他咬了咬牙，“你父亲是怎么死的，灿烈比我更清楚。”  
张艺兴一下跌坐回凳子上，“这事我们都知道。”  
吴世勋一步一步逼近，“你真的知道吗？你知道整件事是当今圣上的授意吗？”吴世勋见张艺兴不再说话，“灿烈怎么能那么刚好的找到你，你也不曾怀疑过吗？”就像是当头棒喝，击得张艺兴六神无主，“休要信口雌黄！”  
“无毒不丈夫，你母亲是太后的亲生女儿，侯爷又是统领一方兵马的重臣，依皇上的性子怎能罢休？”吴世勋说话间，也不敢再看张艺兴，“我在宫中行走，天子近臣，耳朵里多少听得到些。”  
“你…你，别说了。”张艺兴的声音听起来像哭，如果是真的，这一切太讽刺了。自己与朴灿烈的这么多年，付出的真心到底算什么。“世勋，带我走。”张艺兴身子垮了下来，颓然说道。

吴家的院子不小，吴世勋把张艺兴安置在西院，吩咐人煮碗热汤。“喝点酒吧。”张艺兴一路没说话，突然开口，吴世勋遂命人烫壶酒来。  
两个人倒了酒对饮，张艺兴叹了口气，“做吗？”  
吴世勋知道，他不过是想用那事来疗伤，不过是用情欲来逃避罢了…  
“不用勉强自己这样…”话音未落，就被张艺兴凑上来的唇吻住，整个身子吊在吴世勋的身上，眼见着两个人呼吸都急促了起来，吴世勋终究没能忍住，横抱起张艺兴到了床上。  
吴世勋的手法很是温柔，就在解张艺兴小衣的时候，张艺兴突然抓住了吴世勋的手，“你是因为喜欢男子吗？”吴世勋摇摇头，“无关男女，我喜欢的是你。”很快，吴世勋的吻让张艺兴不再胡思乱想，而是被撩拨得直接挂在吴世勋身上，任由吴世勋兴风作浪。  
吴世勋并不心急，每一步都妥妥贴贴，张艺兴被贯穿的时候，好像突然明白了灿烈和世勋的不同。两人都泄了的时候，张艺兴还被吴世勋紧紧揽在怀里，一脸温柔地轻轻吻了吻他濡湿的眼角。  
“你总说我笑起来好看，同灿烈在一处时，我怎么总是在哭。”张艺兴拍拍圈在自己腰上，吴世勋的手臂。他的头正靠在吴世勋的胸口，听着那人强力的心跳，头顶上传来声音，“大概是你爱哭吧。”

12  
朴灿烈这几日的心被这各种事搅着，同表哥那里，如今还有些愧疚。可吴世勋却又是实打实的，自己竟情急之下做了那般蠢事。  
百般思绪牵扰着，回了府才被告知，今日艺兴公子同吴将军出去之后，再没有回来。在屋中坐到天亮也没见个人影，朴灿烈沉着脸出了府，跨上马朝吴家走去。

张艺兴一向起的晚，这会儿才睁眼，就看见吴世勋已经穿好了衣服，“不多睡会儿吗？”  
吴世勋笑了笑，“早起惯了，我先进宫了。”

吴世勋还没出了大门，就遇上了来叫门的朴灿烈。管家把人迎进来的时候，都感觉得到来人身上的杀气，“他人呢？”  
“还睡着。”吴世勋自知三言两语打发不了他，也不着急辩驳。“你从我府上就这么把人拐走了？”朴灿烈咬着牙看向吴世勋。  
“他都知道了，是我告诉他的。”吴世勋云淡风轻一句话，卸了朴灿烈大半的火气。  
“他现在在哪儿？”朴灿烈握着剑的手开始抖，最终举起来指着吴世勋。  
“我在这儿，你把我也杀了吧。”张艺兴穿着寝衣，站在朴灿烈背后。  
“你别说话，听我的问题。”张艺兴看着朴灿烈的剑垂下来，转向自己。“你什么时候知道的？你一早就知道了是不是？”  
“是，因为我知道，所以才能顺利找到你。”  
“所以是你告诉的太后，就为了让太后默许对不对？”  
朴灿烈低着头不再说话。  
“所以你对我，是可怜吗？还是为父赎罪，呵，我到底做了什么啊，朴灿烈。”张艺兴说话间嘴都在抖，“你杀了我吧，反正我已是无颜面对我九泉之下的爹娘了。”说话间，就去抓朴灿烈手上的剑。朴灿烈骤然抽手，鲜血汩汩顺着张艺兴的指缝流下来。  
“这里可不容你乱来，这是我家。”吴世勋把张艺兴护在身后。  
朴灿烈大笑，“你身后，是我的人。”  
吴世勋罕见的寸步不让，“此刻起，便不是了。”

吴府到底也是家大业大，再闹一会儿家奴都知道了宣扬出去难看，朴灿烈悻悻地提剑离开。吴世勋回头看，才看到张艺兴泪流满面。  
“别哭了，给，这是给你的礼物，我真怕没机会交给你。”吴世勋把身上的大氅解开，披在张艺兴身上，手上不知怎么变出一个锦盒。“这是什么？”张艺兴疑惑的接过来，打开是把钥匙。  
“你家的旧宅，是没法子住了，我为你在京中购置了一处小院，想着若有一日你想有个自己的家…”吴世勋拭了拭张艺兴眼角的泪珠，“你不要生气，你不要的话，也不过是个宅子罢了。”  
张艺兴把盒子收进怀里，轻轻的说了句谢谢，吴世勋执着张艺兴的手，“叫人给你包扎一下吧，平日里教训我不爱惜自己身体，你怎就能做出这种自我了断的举动？”  
张艺兴低着头垂泪，吴世勋语气轻了些，“对不起，我不是在怪你。”  
张艺兴抬起朦胧的泪眼，“谢谢你。”

13  
“你对他是真的吗？”  
“是。”  
“他喜欢上你了吗？”  
“你为什么不想一想为什么会亲手把一个爱你的人推开呢？”  
回应吴世勋的，只有沉默，“灿烈，那些事你不告诉他，不公平，他不是你的禁脔你的侍妾，他是你表哥，是候府的小侯爷啊。”  
“我只道是，他是我表哥罢了。”声音闷闷的，朴灿烈终于吐出一句话来，“他不愿意回王府吗？”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，“你还回去吗？”  
朴灿烈知道吴世勋问的是西域的事，“不知道，我不骗你，大哥没了，谁都有自己的小算盘。”  
“昧着良心的事，我只盼你让他做的那是最后一件。你，好自为之。”吴世勋最后留下这句话，就离开了。燕儿呼呼啦啦的飞过，朴灿烈倚着宫墙，盘算着吴世勋刚才的话。有些事，不是不愿就可以不做，立场不同，自然选择不同，念及此就叹了口气。

宫里这几日气氛压抑异常，丧事一场接着一场，皇上又病倒了。哭声和诵经声交织在一起，悲悲戚戚听得人心上不爽利。  
张艺兴在诵经声中打盹儿，他现下不想面对朴灿烈，也无法接受以那种方式戳穿自己十多年来的眷恋。那个曾经满心满眼的人啊，原来为情所困的自己回头看起来如此不堪。吴府不是久住之所，每日进进出出不免被别人看着。于灿烈，好歹他们还是表兄弟，旁人自是没什么好说的。  
张艺兴打定主意搬出去自己住，吩咐了小徽简单收拾一下。他本身就没有太多东西，也不过一二包袱，站在府前等小徽的时候，朴灿烈回来了。

“那回去了，我还能住你府上吗？”  
言犹在耳，朴灿烈心里像是被扎了一下，不敢问张艺兴要去哪里，不敢问是不是要离他而去。  
两人就那么遥遥相望，不说一句话。

原是我自持拥有你，便以为一切天经地义。

14  
张艺兴悄无声息的住进了那处小院。  
吴世勋隔着院墙，看着屋中亮起的烛火才确定，进屋才知道跟着的只有小徽一个人。  
“你有没有想过今后的事？”  
“管他什么王权富贵，辞官？开家医馆吧，不成的话，设个学堂教书也行。”  
“哈哈哈，那小生就先见过夫子了。”吴世勋眯着笑眼就要拜下去。  
“如此静好。”  
“如此静好。”  
看着张艺兴打了几个呵欠，吴世勋就起身告辞。  
张艺兴点点头，一个要走一个也没留，送至门前，吴世勋突然回头，“我大概还可以教人武艺吧？你学堂上不肯读书的小子，尽管送到我的武馆吧？”说罢就推开了门，突然，一双手环了上来抱住了自己，“世勋，我不值得的。”  
吴世勋握住自己腰间的手，“我愿意的，就是值得，等我。”  
月光洒在锦被上，张艺兴摩挲着上头的纹饰。  
无论是上一辈的恩怨，还是与灿烈的关系，都让他无法一下子释怀。对他来说，灿烈对自己的那些温暖，足够让他飞蛾扑火一般的陷进去，心甘情愿做他的手中刀。可若是连那些温暖都是虚情假意，怎么能受得了？

张艺兴搬离了王府，所以不知道朴灿烈到底做了些什么。整日在房里闷着，再次听到朴灿烈的消息是小徽破门而入，跪在地上发抖，“少…少爷，王爷他…他反了！”  
正在喝茶的张艺兴手一抖，杯子咣当摔到地上，他也滑坐了下去。早知道会有这么一日，这一日来时倒让人心慌，“你怎么知道的？”  
“王爷同吴赫将军里应外合，昨夜里大军已经进了城，先向着宫里去呢。”小徽眼泪都快掉下来了，也慌了神。  
吴赫将军是吴世勋的堂兄，向着宫里，那不是…  
张艺兴攥住小徽的衣领，“他要逼宫，他疯了。”  
他推了把小徽，“去，取我的剑来。”

吴世勋同朴灿烈在宫门口对峙，他没想到朴灿烈这般按耐不住，会用这么冒险这么粗暴的方式。稍眼瞥到朴灿烈身后的吴赫，咧开嘴笑，“你真令吴家老少面上无光。”  
“弟弟，识时务者为俊杰。”吴赫对吴世勋吹了声口哨，“十万边军，你手上几千禁军如何敌得过？”  
“要做乱臣贼子，你做就是，冠冕堂皇惹人生厌。”吴世勋紧了紧手中的剑，就冲向前去。  
朴灿烈接住了他的招式，两个人瞬间打成一团，“吴世勋，你既然喜欢他，何不趁此机会为他报杀父之仇？”  
吴世勋闪身退开，“呵，若不是我一开始就动了真心，真要怀疑你在用你表哥笼络我。”  
朴灿烈笑了一声，“他那个人嘴硬脸薄，若是有人告诉他你现下孤身抵抗，也不知道会不会来救你？”吴世勋听到这儿分了分神，被朴灿烈刺中右臂，血直往出冒。

“朴灿烈，放了他，你去做你的皇上就是了。”朴灿烈回头看时，张艺兴骑着白马提剑对着自己。  
“多少年了，你多少年没有碰过兵器了？如今为了他，你竟放下心结来杀我吗？”朴灿烈盯着张艺兴手中的剑，那是张艺兴父亲的遗物，不知取过多少英雄的头颅。  
“别杀他，灿烈。”张艺兴提着剑的手没有动。  
“公子，对不住了。”张艺兴听得说话声耳熟，细看原来是朴玉。朴玉想生擒了张艺兴，又顾及着不能伤了他，竟然一时间近不了身。  
张艺兴收了剑仰天大笑，“朴灿烈，从那时起你便做戏给我看吗？你故意在我面前罚了朴玉，不带着他原来是等着他领兵进京？我真是痴儿，除掉太子不过是无足轻重的一重保险罢了…”  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴的样子有些慌，一贯持重的他此般癫狂，“艺兴，我在你心里已是这般不堪吗？那吴世勋呢？他父亲吴老将军为什么领着援兵数日不到？你知道我是怎么知道的吗，我那日去吴府找吴世勋，无意撞见父皇同吴将军密谈。不然，他年纪轻轻凭什么统领禁军？你为着我父皇迁怒于我，就转身投入帮凶之子的怀抱吗？”

张艺兴听得气血上涌，一口血喷在朴灿烈的铠甲上，“朴灿烈，你还是不懂。”  
吴世勋也被朴灿烈的话震住，他以为父亲是忠君爱国的铁血男儿，马革裹尸万死不辞，父亲是忠心于君，却做了那样的事……  
“唯有一件事，求你放他走。”张艺兴对着朴灿烈说，看了眼愣住的吴世勋，好像流了太多血？嘴唇都白了。  
“张艺兴。”朴灿烈看着他不为所动，对着朴玉挥了挥手，“拿下。”吴世勋双拳难抵四手，就被擒住。  
“呵，这剑是我父亲的，用它，我倒真舍不得。”说罢，就直冲冲往宫墙上撞去，噗通一声，软塌塌倒下。  
“艺兴！”  
“张艺兴！”

15  
也不知被关了多久，阴沉沉的牢房让人没有了时间的概念，吴世勋想着朴灿烈大概已经成事了吧。  
当朴灿烈再次出现在自己面前的时候，吴世勋只想问一件事，“他呢？”  
“他死了。”朴灿烈语气冰冷。  
“你准备几时处决我？”吴世勋迎上朴灿烈的眼。  
“我不杀你，你离开京城吧。”朴灿烈背过身。  
短短数日，已经换了人间。吴世勋走在街上听着人们议论着新帝登基，张小侯爷的离世，觉得不真实，脚下也软绵绵的，怎么，就能死了呢？

朴灿烈手上端着药，命宫人打开门，坐到床前，“你装睡真的很差劲。”  
张艺兴条件反射一般的坐起来，“为什么救我？”  
“我不想让你死。”朴灿烈柔声，“喝药了。”张艺兴机械的拿起碗，忽地对着床腿上掷，然后握住了碎瓷片。“表哥，我们不该这样的。”朴灿烈捉住张艺兴抵上脖子的手。“灿烈，我只觉得心力交瘁，你放过我吧。”  
朴灿烈掰开张艺兴的手，夺过碎瓷片，叹了口气，“如你所愿，你去过你想要的生活吧。今后，世上便再没有张艺兴了。”

“承蒙你多年照顾，今后善自珍重。”

“表哥。”朴灿烈唤了一声，张艺兴抬起头时，他无力的挥了挥手，“罢了，罢了。”

朴灿烈径直往门外走，攥紧了拳头。  
张艺兴，你为什么不问我怎能私自带兵寻得你？  
你为什么不问我为什么与你同床共枕数年？  
你为什么不问若是我夺得天下，最想分享的人是谁？若是没有吴世勋，我们大概也可以一起走完这一生罢。

———————————————  
“羌笛何须怨杨柳。”

“羌笛何须怨杨柳，先生，门外站着个叔叔，一直往屋里看！”学生们七嘴八舌，打乱了张艺兴的思绪，他皱着眉往外瞥了一眼，心像是被抓了一把。

“今天就到这里吧。”待到学生们散尽，张艺兴还坐在原地没有动。

来人敲了敲门框，“先生长得好生眼熟。”

张艺兴没有抬眼，“大概是您认错了吧。”

“哦，在下吴世勋，长安人士，隔一条街外开了家武馆，敢问先生姓名？”

（完）

私货夹带：  
给我不粉cp的朋友看时，她一开始站灿兴。  
人物设定上考量了三位的性格。灿烈的设定应该是最饱满的一位，野心勃勃的富贵小王爷，他对艺兴的感情有一个由拥有而不自知到失去方觉后悔的转变，他是无意识的，偏偏这种无意识造成了艺兴心里的伤害。  
世勋是一个感情比之灿烈更含蓄的设定，他心里装了很多事，但是他知世故而不世故，面对艺兴时那份赤子之心是促成艺兴最后感情天平倾斜的重要原因。  
艺兴在一开始，我朋友就问我说她觉得艺兴好脆弱。在故事初，就把他设定为一个心里有伤，把灿烈作为支柱的一个人。但他实际上，敏感而不脆弱。他帮灿烈的事情，反映出他很有自己的主见。但是吴世勋的加入，一步一步让他体验到一种除了依附之外的另一种情感体验。对于旧事重提，当面对峙，乃至他最后自己，打开这个结如果没有吴世勋的介入，是完成不了的。一个这样为情所困的小少爷，他更需要是一份你喜欢我我喜欢你的单纯爱情。  
清晖是我写的第二篇古风了，因为我本行做传统美学，会更觉得传统的谈情说爱更具中式美感，好像一招一式都言有尽而意无穷。  
从构思到写完不到二十天，比国士进步了。不知道有没有人喜欢hhhhhh


End file.
